


Totally Fucked

by OTPGirl



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: ASL, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bobby Maler he's the worst, Bullying, DWSA - Freeform, DWSA Cast, Deaf Earnst, Expect Milkywhore, Fuck Milkywhore, I love my babys, M/M, This is what happens when you get bored in computer 101
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: Ernst is happy. He has a close group of friends, passing all of his classes, and a loving boyfriend. If only Bobby Maler could just leave him alone.Or, in witch Bobby Maler is an ass, Ernst doesn't want to cause a scene, and Hanschen is ready to kick some ass.





	Totally Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first Spring Awakening story and I hope you like it! Bold and Italicized text is ASL. No beta.

Ernst walked quickly down the hall, head down, trying to not catch anyone's attention. If he could just get home he would be fine. Hanschen would be worried that Ernst didn't wait for him, but Ernts could send him a text saying he didn't feel well or something. Ernst was almost to the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he tensed up. He slowly looked up and relaxed slightly. It was his best friend Moritz Stiefel.

_**"Ernst, what happened to your eye?"**_ He signed. Ernts had a fresh bruise around his left eye, hence why he was walking with his head down. Ernst gave Moritz the best smile that he could. _ **"**_

_"I **just walked into a locker, no big deal."**_ Ernst signed back with a shrug. Moritz rolled his eyes. His friends think that hes has been running into things a lot lately, and Ernst was fine with them thinking that. He didn't want to cause any drama.   

_**"Well come on, everyone is hanging  out in the park today."**_ Moritz tried to get Ernst to follow him, but the other boy shook his head.

_**"I'm not feeling to well, I think I'm going to head home and get some rest."**_ Moritz frowned at that, not quite believing him but not wanting to make the other boy feel pressured into coming.

_**"Well if you're sure, I'll let the others know. I hope you feel better."**_ Ernst smiled and gave Moritz a wave before hurrying out the door. Moritz watched him leave before heading to the park to meet up with the rest of their group.

 

* * *

When Moritz got to the park the rest of his friends were already there.  Melchior saw him first and moved over on his blanked to give Moritz a place to sit. When he sat down Melchior leaned over and gave him a kiss, causing Moritz to blush lightly.

_**"Has anyone seen Ernst? He's not answering his phone."**_ Hanschen asked, frowning at his phone. Ilse rolled her eyes. 

_**"He's probably just busy, don't worry so much Hansi ."**_ She told him from her spot on Wendla's blanket. Hanschen glared at her and went to respond, but Moritz got his attention. 

_**"I saw him right after school. He said he was going home because he didn't feel well, but I think he was lying. He had a black eye, he told me ran into a locker, but even he isn't that clumsy."**_ Hanschen frowned at that. 

**_"He dose seem to be running into things a lot lately."_** Wendla signed with a frown on her face. Ilse reached over to tickle her, trying to get her to smile. 

_**'Guys, I'm sure Ernst is fine. If he had a problem he would tell us."**_ Melchior tried to assure Hanschen.  _ **"Just calm down, you'll see him tomorrow."**_

_**"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you might be right Gabor."**_ Hanschen responded with a sigh.

_**"Did everyone just see that? Little Hansi just said that I'm right."** _

The two boys started to bicker while the other three watched them with looks of amusement on their faces.

* * *

The following day Hanschen went to Ernst's first class to catch up with him before school started. Sure enough the other boy was sitting at his desk in the back of the class reading. Hanschen confidently walked over to his boyfriend and sat down in the empty desk next to him. When Ernst didn't make any signs that he knew Hanschen was there Hanschen softly put his hand on Ernst's shoulder to get his attention. Ernst's reaction shocked Hanschen. Ernst visibly jumped a pulled back, shrinking in on himself. Hanschen pulled his hand back and waited for Ernst to look at him before he started signing. 

_**" It's just me Ernst. i didn't mean to startle you. Moritz said you were feeling sick yesterday and you weren't answering my texts so I wanted to come check on you."**_ As he was singing Hanschen noticed a lack of black eye on his boyfriends face. Ernst seamed to have calmed down by the time Hanschen was done explaining. Ernst gave him a weak smile.

_**"Sorry Hanschen, I fell asleep shortly after I got home, but I'm feeling much better today."**_ Hanschen was not convinced at that explanation. He glanced at his phone and noticed that class was going to start in less than a minute, Hanschen was going to ignore it and continue talking to his boyfriend, but at that moment the teacher decided to speak up at that moment.

"Mr. Rilow, it is time for you to go to class." Hanschen took a deap breath a rolled his eyes. He smiled at Ernst a stood up, grabbing his bag.  

_**"I'll talk to you later at lunch. Love you."**_ He gave Ernst a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room as the bell rang. Ernst watched him go with a sad look on his face. A crumpled piece of paper hit the side of his head, but he ignored it turning back to his book. Its not like algebra was important anyway.

* * *

At the end of the class Ernst collected his things and headed to his locker to get what he needed for his next class. Before he could get there, however, a hand grabbed him from behind and slammed him into a locker. He didn't even need to look behind him to see that it was Bobby Maler. Now Bobby didn't know sign language, but Ernst is able to read lips to a certain extent. Bobby was saying the usual about Ernst being pathetic and a waste of space. Ernst turned away and put a book in his locker, angering Bobby. Bobby slammed the locker door shut, smashing Ernst's hand in the process.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment. If you want to talk you can always message me on tumblr at Imherefortheshowtunes. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
